Shattered glass son of a leader
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is in the shattered glass universe Megatron has a son and it's Starscream join us on the journey of Starscream learning how to become the next leader of the decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The heroic Decepticons weren't so busy their human friends were in school and the minicons have been quite. But the they were about to get a message that will change everything.

Ring, ring. The com was ringing. "Hello?" Megatron said. "Hello Megatron good to see you." Hook said. "Hook, nice to see," Sawblade said. "What is it Hook?" Megatron asked. "It has been discovered that your mate Switchblade had a sparkling." Hook said. "Impossible! Optimus killed her before we could have one!" Megatron said. "She was with spark when you were on that mission on the other side of the planet." Hook said. "Why didn't she tell me?" Megatron asked. "She wanted to surprise you but you were gone longer than expected and one of my friends helped her deliver the sparkling and before Optimus attacked she placed the sparkling in an escape pod, but it never made it to it's location at the command center it landed in a battle field where a one of your commanders found it and took it to the orphanage." Hook said. "Where is he?" Megatron asked. "He's with you Megatron, he is one of you're men." Hook said. "Which one?" Megatron asked. "I believe his name is Starscream." Hook said. "Thanks for the info Hook." Megatron said. Hook nodded and hung up. "How about I do a spark test." Sawblade said. "That will be great." Megatron said.

Starscream walked in he was one of the youngest of the Decepticons but one of the smartest. "You wanted to see me Sawblade I got some experiments to do with Thundercracker." Starscream said. "Don't worry I just have to run a small test." Sawblade said. "Okay," Starscream said. Soon the test was finished. _Yep he is definitely Megatron's son._ Sawblade thought. He told Megatron the results. "Yep he is your son sir." Sawblade said. "Who is Megatron's son?" Demolisher asked for he was standing right there. "Starscream he's my son." Megatron said. Demolisher was shocked but he told Megatron that it was great that Starscream was his son.

Megatron called in meeting. "Megatron said this meeting is going to be a family Reunion." Starscream said. "We know who our creators are who were your creators Starscream?" Thundercracker asked. "I never knew mine I was found in pod in the middle of a battle field." Starscream said. "Oh sorry," Skywarp said."Don't worry about it." Starscream said .All them got together even the ex-autobot Side swipe. "Hey Skywarp , Thundercracker why is Demolisher staring at me?" Starscream asked. "Beats me," Thundercracker said. Then Megatron walked in. 'It as come to my attention I have son and he has been with us for quite a while." Megatron said he walked over to Starscream he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Starscream I'm your father. Your mother was Switchblade a lovely flier I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Starscream I'm..." That's all Megatron got to say before Starscream ran out of the base. "Starscream wait!" Megatron said. "Skywarp and I will go find him he's part of our trine so we know where his going." Thundercracker said. Megatron also knew where Starscream was going. But Starscream didn't know he was heading right into danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starscream was right by the shore of the lake it was his favorite spot. "How it be we don't look a like! And I'm not one who is good at fighting I'm a scientist!" He said while crying. "Look at me the son of the leader of the Decepticons crying how am I going to live up to that! I hope Optimus prime doesn't find out about this." Starscream said.

"Oh he will," A voice said. "Sideburn!" Starscream said. "I'll tell Optimus and you're coming with me," Sideburn said. "No stay back," Starscream said. Sideburn was just about to attack. "You're history." Sideburn said. "Not on my watch!" Thundercracker said jumping on Sideburn. Skywarp was prepared to shoot. Then like that Side burn retreated. "Thanks guys," Starscream said. "Yes thank you Skywarp and Thundercracker." Megatron said. Starscream saw Megatron and felt bad about getting himself into danger like that. "We need to talk," Megatron said. So they headed off to the cliffs and watched the sunset. "So that's how ended up abandoned." Starscream said. "You weren't abandoned your pod land privileges and began training be the next leader," Megatron said. "Can I call you dad now?" Starscream asked. "Of course you're my son." Megatron said. "Dad what Switchblade I mean mom like?" Starscream asked.

"She was a lovely seeker, she cared deeply about her friends and loved young ones. She was also very smart. She also adored her trine. All those things are what made me fall in love with her." Megatron said. "I wish I could have gotten a chance to know her." Starscream said feeling sad. "But you have me, and you're my son which I think is the best thing ever in the universe." Megatron said. "Thanks dad," Starscream said and they hugged.

They went back inside. Megatron called in a meeting. "Starscream won't go on anymore missions with us," Megatron said. "WHAT?!" Starscream said. "How come he can't?" Alex asked because the kids came back form school. "If Optimus found out he'll kill you and I don't want to take that chance." Megatron said. "I understand." Starscream said. "Slicer," Megatron said. "Yes sir," Slicer said. "Because you taught me how to fight so well you teach Starscream how to fight." Megatron said. "But I thought he was training me!" Demolisher said. "You don't need it anymore but Starscream does." Megatron told him. "This stinks." Demolisher said. "Will do sir." Slicer said.

At the Autobots base. "What impossible they don't even look alike!" Optimus said. "It's true I done the research and he is his son." Sideburn said. "Hmm maybe we can get him to join us." Jetfire said. "Yes I like that idea I always wanted an heir." Optimus said. "But the only way we can if he doesn't know who are." Blurr said. "Exactly." Jetfire said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slicer was training Starscream in hand to hand combat. Accurately Slicer was throwing him around like a tackling dummy. "Waaaaahh!" Starscream screamed. "Come on fight back your old man at least threw back a punch." Slicer said. Demolisher wasn't too happy. "What's wrong Demolisher?" Hannah asked. "Nothing," Demolisher grouched. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Starscream screamed and crashed into a nearby wall close to Demolisher. "Sorry Demolisher." Starscream said. Demolisher growled and walked out of the room. "Wait Demolisher." Starscream said. "Let him go he's jealous of you." Slicer said. "Of me?" Starscream said. "Yes he probably feels cheated as well but if he wants to act like a child let him." Slicer said.

"is the plan ready?" Optimus asked Jetfire. "Yes sir," Jetfire said.

The alarm sounded which means a minicon has been spotted. The others left while Starscream, Sawblade and the kids stayed at the base. "I hear that Starscream is your son let congratulate him by breaking his neck." Optimus said even though he a plan up his sleeve for something else to do to Starscream. "I will not let you touch him!" Megatron said. "I have to out there," Starscream said. "Starscream Optimus will kill you you don't want that would you," Sawblade said the bases alarm went of an Autobot was in the base it was Blurr. "Kids lets out of here to the forest." Sawblade said. Everyone made it to the forest. Sawblade told the kids to go home. They said they wanted to help. "Go home I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Starscream said. Then the kids left. Sawblade and Starscream ran deeper into the woods but they got separated. Then Sideburn appeared. Starscream decided to make run for it. Sideburn aimed and fired his weapon at Starscream's head. And POW! Starscream was out cold. Optimus came up. "Where am I? What happened? Who am I?" Starscream asked. "Don't worry all of questions will be answered. "Starscream!" Megatron said. Starscream turned around. "Megatron next time you see him he will be wearing an Autobot symbol." Optimus said laughing and warped out of there. "NO!" Megatron screamed. Then Sawblade came up with weapon that was used on Starscream. "Sir this weapon causes memory loss." Sawblade said. "He doesn't remember anything?" Megatron said. Sawblade nodded.

Back at the Autobot base Optimus was feeling pleased. Rodimus was not he wanted to be the next leader. "Poor kid he doesn't remember anything Starscream I'm your father." Optimus said. "Really?" Starscream said. "Really lets start training." Optimus said. Starscream was being fired at by Blurr so he aimed at the rocks and they fell on Blurr. "Ouch," Blurr said. The Jetfire started. _Maybe if I aim at his wings._ Starscream thought and fired and he shot Jetfire out of the sky. Rodimus came from behind and attack Starscream moved out of the way then Rodimus said. "I deserve to be the leader not you." And began to attack Optimus blocked him with the star saber. "Leave the boy alone he just got here if you do that again you're going to be severely punished!" Optimus said. After that Rodimus left. Optimus decided to tell him about his past when Starscream asked about the war with the Decepticons. "Because the mincons belong to the Autobots and because what happened to your mother." Optimus said. "My mother," Starscream said. Optimus told a story of how the Decepticons killed his mother and that their leader Megatron did it personally. "Dad I'll get them good." Starscream said.

Megatron was worried everyone was working on a plan to rescue Starscream. Meanwhile Starscream was getting a stick on Autobot Symbol. "There now you are part of the team." Optimus. Then the alarm sounded. "Time for you to put your new skills to the test." Optimus said.

The fight began and Starscream came out wearing an Autobot symbol and began firing on the Decepticons. "Starscream stop," Megatron said. "Why should I you killed my mother!" Starscream said. "No Optimus killed your mother her name was Switchblade try to remember!" Megatron said. Starscream knew that name from somewhere. "Keeping going son I'm proud of you!" Optimus said. Starscream wanted to make his dad proud. So he began to attack. Then Skywarp shot the weapon out of his hand and Thundercracker began to talk to him. "Starscream please remember remember when you trined with us?" Thundercracker asked. "I UNH!" Starscream said holding his head. "What's going on?" Optimus asked. "His memory is coming back!" Jetfire said. Megatron ran up to him. "Starscream?" Megatron said. "Dad," Starscream said looking at him. "NO!" Optimus shouted. "Put plan B in action!" Optimus said. Jetfire grabbed Starscream took out weapon and fired. "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Starscream screamed soon that scream turned into a cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" In Jetfire's was a sparkling. Then Ramjet swooped in and grabbed sparkling Starscream. And handed him to Megatron. "Retreat!" Optimus said.

Megatron looked at the crying sparkling in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this was the third time could not protect you." Megatron said hugging the sparkling close. All the Decepticons gathered with sad faces on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Get ready for sparkling cuteness!_

The Decepticons warped back to the base. In Megatron's arms was a crying sparkling Starscream. Finally Side swipe said in annoyed tone while covering his audios. "Megatron what's wrong with him why hasn't he stopped crying?" He asked. "I don't know," Megatron said feeling worried. "I need to give him check up to see what is wrong and fix it sir so I need you to hand him over to me." Sawblade said. Megatron nodded and handed the sparkling to the medic. Sawblade nodded and ran into the med-bay. "If those Autobot try to hurt him I'll!" Demolisher said. "Listen Demolisher all of us a re mad a bout this but Starscream went through an extreme change and needs all the support he can get." Slicer said.

Everyone awaited the news. Sawblade walked in "He's going to be just fine," Everyone sure was relieved to hear that. "He was just crying because the machine that turned him into sparkling made him sore. Don't worry I gave him some medicine that will take care of it." Sawblade said. "So does remember everything still?" Demolisher asked. "Yes he does in way but he has a mind of a sparkling so he acts towards how he sees us." Sawblade said. "So he's still Starscream?" Thundercracker said. "Yes in a way." Sawblade said.

They heard a waking sparkling. "I'll be back after I give him a bottle." Sawblade said and left.

Starscream woke up. He was cooing and thinking. _I'm in Saw saw's med-bay I'm a sparkling who did this? He had flashback of Optimus standing there laughing evilly and he was screaming in pain. The meany, he did this well I think that's his name._ His tank growled. _I'm hungry!_ He began to whine which meant he was going to start to cry. _I want my bottle!_ Starscream began to cry. Sawblade came just in time he grabbed the bottle and picked up Starscream and began to feed him. Starscream was drinking it down. "Whoa slow down Starscream I'd hate for you to get the hiccups." Sawblade said. And that is just what happened Starscream began to hiccup. Sawblade placed him up to shoulder and began to pat his back and then "*Burp!*" He lifted Starscream to optic level. "Starscream do you know who I am?" Sawblade asked. "Saw saw" Starscream said. "Sawblade was surprised. But he figure Starscream wasn't able to say his name. "Boy the gang is going to get a kick out of this." Sawblade said.

Sawblade walked in with Starscream. Everyone came over. Megatron held him. "Starscream," He said. Starscream turned his head. _He still remembers his name._ Megatron thought. "Hey son." Megatron said. Starscream stared. "Daddy!" Starscream said Everyone breathed out as if they were holding it. Megatron's spark melted. He hugged his son. "That's my boy, that's my boy." Megatron said. "Congrats your a dad." Ramjet said. "What about before?" Megatron asked. "Well now it is official you gave him the hug this time not the other way around.

Ramjet got the little bundle first. "Hey remember me your own uncle Ramjet?" Ramjet asked. "Ram-ram," Starscream said everybody including Ramjet laughed.

Thundercracker handled him next. "Hey buddy remember me?" Thundercracker asked. "Tunder," Starscream said. Everyone laughed. Skywarp's turn came up. "Glad to see you back on our side where you belong. _Yes it is good to be home those other guys were scary._ Starscream thought. "Warpy," Starscream said everyone laughed again.

Snow cat handled the kid next. "Hey kiddo," He said. "Kitty!" Starscream said. Even Snow cat laughed. "Here, Fracture lets see how sees you." Snow cat said. "Um okay." Fracture said. "Hi," Fracture said. Starscream had a flash back. _Fracture helped him and his trine._ "Frac, Frac," Starscream said and reached up for hug. "He's definitely crazy about you," Slicer said laughing. "If you think it is so ha, ha funny let's see what he thinks of you," Fracture said. He handed the sparkling to Slicer. Slicer stared at the sparkling. "Hey there soldier." Slicer said. Starscream had a flashback. _Slicer was tossing him around. He sounds old and smart. He was training me and trained daddy does that make you my?_ "Grampy." Starscream said. "What?!" Slicer said. "He thinks you're his grandfather." Sawblade said. "Why?" Slicer asked. "Because you trained him and his father that trend in his mind makes him think that." Sawblade said. Slicer looked down and saw the small sparkling smiling at him and sucking his thumb. Slicer smiled. He handed the sparkling to Demolisher. "Let's see what the kid thinks of you," He said. "Wait Slicer." Demolisher said. But Starscream was already in his hands. "Hey," Demolisher said. Starscream looked at him. "Demo," Starscream said. Everyone laughed until. "Fweind, best fwiend." Starscream said. Demolisher hugged him. "After all this you still see me as your best friend if any of those cons hurt you they will be turned into scrap metal." Demolisher said. And all the cons cheered.

"Sir a finished a crib for Starscream to sleep in." Sawblade said. "Good," Megatron said. "Where would you like me to set it up?" Sawblade asked. "My room, I don't want him to sleep by himself and I'll hear him if he needs anything." Megatron said. "Yes sir." Sawblade said.

Megatron placed Starscream in the crib. "Hope you like Sawblade worked really hard on it just for you." Megatron said. Starscream snuggled into the crib. _It feels great. Saw saw really knows how to please a sparkling. I would be in paradise if I had some toys._ Starscream thought. "Maybe I can get Sawblade to make some toys would you like that?" Megatron asked. "TOYS!" Starscream said voice that sounded like he really wanted it. Megatron laughed. He thought it was so cute. Megatron bent down and kiss Starscream's cheek. "Sweet dreams son." Megatron said. "Night night daddy I waove you." Starscream said. Megatron's spark melted again. "Love you too." Megatron said.

The next morning Megatron was walking through the base. Starscream was in his arms having a bottle. "Hey Megatron," Demolisher said. "Hello Demolisher, are the kids here?" Megatron asked. "Sure are, they are eager to see him." Demolisher. "Good," Megatron said. "Are ready to see the kids they have been worried about you." Demolisher said. Starscream stared at him and laughed. Megatron yawned. "Wow Megatron didn't you get a full recharge?" Demolisher asked. "Not with him crying for his bottle." Megatron said. *BURP!* Starscream said.

The kids were in the rec room and saw them. "Look it's them," Hannah said. Megatron placed Starscream down. _Look it's the kids!_ Starscream thought. He crawled up and hugged them. Megatron smiled. Sawblade commed him telling him that he needs his help with the project that would turn Starscream back to normal. "Demolisher can you watch Starscream for me?" He asked. "Sure thing sir." Demolisher said. Megatron left. "We brought some movies that are kid friendly." Matt said. "Okay lets watch." Demolisher said.

The first movie was 101 Dalmatians. Starscream loved it. "Doggies!" He said. "Right Starscream those are dogs." Trevor said.

The next movie was Dumbo. _This movie shows a mommy maybe it will help me understand what they are like._ Starscream thought. Dumbo was taken from his mom. _I know how you feel._ Starscream thought and then Dumbo's mom sang to him. Starscream was a little sad but it was a good movie.

The next movie was the lion king. It was good movie. But Starscream didn't like the part when Simba's dad died.

The next movie was Bambi. All the animals came to greet Bambi. Starscream remembered everyone did the same to him. Then Bambi's mother is gone Starscream got so sad he then had a flash back. _Switchblade a lovely seeker with red, white and blue she was holding him. "I love you my baby." She said. Then an explosion was heard. It was Optimus. "Good to see you Switchblade what's that in you arms?" He asked. Switchblade placed Starscream in an escape pod. "Remember baby I love you and you are the son of a leader," She said the pod closed and a scream was heard. The meany killed my mommy I want my mommy!_ Starscream cried. Demolisher said. "It's okay." He began to rock him and began to pat his back. "Whats wrong?" Demolisher asked. "M-m-MOMMY!" Starscream said and began to cry. Hannah turned off the movie. "Mommy what does he mean?" Demolisher asked. "I think he misses his mommy and wants his mommy," Trevor said. "But he was too young to remember her." Demolisher said. "Maybe not," Megatron said. "Megatron I, I" Demolisher said. Megatron held up his hand and motioned him to hand over Starscream. "Starscream your mother was a wonderful Seeker and a powerful warrior and her hugs were amazing. She was good with laser and sword she was very loving." Megatron said and left to get Starscream a bottle.

Sawblade said it might take awhile till he has the cure. The alarm sounded. Hannah said Megatron still had Starscream in his hands. "Megatron you might want to leave Starscream here." Hannah said. "I agree Fracture can you watch him for me?' Megatron said. "Sure," Fracture said. The cans left. The humans Sawblade and Fracture and Starscream were watching the screen. Megatron as fighting Optimus. "if you threaten my family I will fight you with my star energy." Megatron said.

"What's star energy?' Hannah asked. "A powerful energy that some bots and cons are blessed with. Starscream mostl likely has star energy but we won't find out till he's older." Sawblade said. Megatron cried out in pain. "Daddy! NO!" Starscream said. "Take Starscream out this is getting pretty intense for him." Matt said. Fracture nodded and left.

Starscream was crying. "Don't Megatron's going to be fine, he's really tough you bet he can show Optimus whose boss. So don't worry your little head." Fracutre said. Starscream calmed down and yawned. "Okay how about you take your nap. Fracture said. Fracture stood up ready to leave and bam! Fracture was out cold and so was Starscream.

Fracture woke up in the med-bay. "Where's the kid?' Fracture asked. "The Autobots took him." Megatron said. "What I was taking care of him." Fracture said we all did but we have to save him." Megatron said.

Starscream woke up. He saw everything and the flashbacks of the Autobots' base he was scared. Optimus was holding him. "Welcome home my son," Optimus said. "Who am I? You can call me daddy." Optimus said. Starscream knew who his father was and Optimus wasn't him. "Meany!b Very big meany!" Starscream said. "He remembers you sir." Jetfire said. Optimus handed him to Sideburn and Brawl. "Give him a bottle. Then we will brainwash him." Optimus said. They nodde and left.

Starscream was squirming in Brawl's grip. "Quit squirming." He said. _Not till you put me down your hands are cold!_ Starscream thought. Sideburn came back with the bottle. Starscream refused. "Eat it or esle." Sideburn said. Blurr came in. "I heard what you said hand him over." Blurr said and walked off with him. Blurr began to play with the little sparkling. Then Optimus gave the order to bring in the sparkling. Starscream was not happy. Optimus held a small laser to his head. "Hold still and all tose goody two shoes decepticon traits will go away." Optimus said. Starscream cried. Then Megatron and the cons came in. The fight began. Optimus had the requiem blaster in his hands. "Say bye-bye to your daddy!" Optimus said. "Daddy no!" Starscream said. Then Starscream began to glow and suddenly Megatron was protect from the blast. Optimus looked in his arms and Starscream was gone. "Where is he?" He asked. "Over here!" a voice said. A full grown Starscream attacked. He used the star saber and knockedm Optimus on his back. "That was for my mother and don't you ever threaten my family again." Starscream said. He sounded older and wiser. Then they made back to their base. Starscream passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Starscream was in the med-bay. He was fast asleep. Sawblade looked at the charts and hummed. "Tomorrow is Starscream's birthday, He's going to be 21 vorns." Sawblade said. "Wow, cool!" Hannah said. "I know cool!" The rest of the humans said. "Let's throw him a birthday party like are parents do for us he deserves it." Hannah said. "Great idea I've seen birthday parties before on TV let's do it!" Snow cat said. Starscream woke up. Megatron was right beside him. "Dad," Starscream said. "Son," Megatron said. "How are you doing?" Megatron asked him. "Fine but a little weak." Starscream said.

The next day Starscream was on his feet and flying outside with his trine. "Thanks for taking me out you two I really needed the fresh air." He said. "Well you deserve it after what you've been through." Skywarp said. They arrived back at the base.

Everyone jumped out and said "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They said. Starscream was shocked. "Happy birthday my son." Megatron said. "You mean today is my?' Starscream said. Megatron nodded. "It also is the day she..." Starscream said. "Don't worry about that we are glad you are here with us today let's celebrate." Megatron said.

Starscream loved the games. Everyone enjoyed the cake. Next came the presents.

The kids gave Starscream a model plane. "Thank you." He said.

Facture gave him a new laser.

His trine mates gave him a picture frame of all of them together.

Slicer gave him training videos.

Sawblade gave him a first aid kit.

Demolisher gave him a new lob ball.

His father gave him a picture of his mother and him on their wedding day. He also gave him the biggest hug ever.

(This is only the beginning.)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Today Starscream and his father were out. They heard something. "Hey what's that?" Starscream asked. They ran towards the cries for help. When they got there Starscream became breathless. "Hi there I'm Slipstream can you help me my wing is stuck. Megatron and Starscream worked quickly to free the femmes wing. "I'm, I'm" Starscream started to say. Megatron could see that his son has fallen hard for Slipstream. So Megatron patted him on his back. "Starscream." He said. "Nice to meet you Starscream." She said. "Nice to meet you too," He said. Then she whispered in his audio. "I think you're handsome." Starscream blushed. He then whispered in her audio. "I think you are very beautiful." He said. "Really?" she said. He nodded. She blushed. "Hey son we have to get going." Megatron said. "Coming dad." Starscream said. "Your father is Megatron leader of the Decepticons?" Slipstream said. Starscream nodded. "I had no idea you probably have a fiancee." She said. "No I don't I'm single." He said. Megatron nodded in agreement. Starscream came up to her. "Slipstream come with me to the base where I live." Starscream said. "I don't know Starscream." She said. "Please they'll all love you I love you." He said. She was surprised Starscream said that. She loved him too. So Slipstream finally said yes. When they arrived at the base Starscream introduced her to everyone.

The kids put in a movie. Starscream was eat tech-popcorn then his fingers touched Slipstream's. Starscream and Slipstream blushed. The next thing they knew they were holding each other's hands. Before Starscream knew it she was sleeping on his shoulder.

In two weeks time Starscream was going on his 4th date with Slipstream. He was polishing his armor. Megatron was watching him. He finished getting ready. "You look great my son." Megatron said. "Thanks dad." Starscream said. Starscream and Slipstream were going to watch a meteor shower.

They were sitting there watching the meteors. Slipstream got close to him Starscream had something. He slowly began to pull it out. The Slipstream pull Starscream into their first kiss. Starscream was enjoying it. They pulled away. Then Starscream brought it out. "Slipstream will you bond with me?" He asked. Slipstream was shocked and then smiled. "Yes," She said. The two of them hugged. Demolisher was watching. Starscream and Slipstream walked into the base. They told them the news.

Everything was ready Starscream was waiting at the altar. Slipstream walked down the aisle. Megatron pronounced them husband and wife.

Starscream picked Slipstream up and carried her to their room. Both of them were tired. Starscream snuggled in bed with her. The two of them made love.


End file.
